


Love

by geanasHUTUPJSHSHDHSH



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geanasHUTUPJSHSHDHSH/pseuds/geanasHUTUPJSHSHDHSH
Summary: you
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Reader





	Love

y'all down bad huh


End file.
